


Distractions

by GravityJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor Angela, Doctor Moira, Dominate Moira, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Moira/Angela - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Almost Dying, Pinning Angela, Pinning Moira, Sexual Tension, Submissive Angela, bad at feelings, people dying, work crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityJinx/pseuds/GravityJinx
Summary: Angela has been trying to balance her work in the medical wing, designing her Valkyrie suit and staff, and stopping the crush she has on Jack Morison but everything seems to change when another Doctor enters Overwatch. Enter Moira O'Deorain with her tall but slender figure, mix matched eyes, and elegant demeanor and Angela is suddenly the one begging for Mercy!---I'm bad at summaries so please don't let it stop you from reading! Also bad at naming my fictions!!





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3 and also my first f/f ever so I'm sorry if it's horrible. I was reading some fictions of them and fell in love with the pairing so I decided to make my own. I would like to add that this is not beta'd and probably is horrible but feel free to read. The characters might feel a bit OOC and Moira a bit more than Mercy but I assure you she is only this way with Mercy so you will see more of her real personality later. I would love comments about my work such as ways to improve it, any mistakes, and encouragement to continue! Thank you and enjoy!

Time seemed to get away from the Head of Medical Research through the passing days at Overwatch. She had come up with an idea of a response suit for a combat medic and was determined to make her idea reality. So, the Swiss woman poured hours into the design and blueprints, while explaining every part and how it would all work. She had to do additional research so that even she knew what would have to go into the suit for it to be made. She wanted to make sure that she knew every part of her design inside and out. Through all the planning she decided to make it designed for a female thinking that it would be harder to hit a slimmer and shorter target than the average male. After hours and hours of design, she decided to finally name the suit, Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit. 

Once she figured out the suit she needed to come up with the equipment for it. Having such a high-tech suit and nothing but a first aid kit seemed ridiculous to her so she dove back into her research and began to design a staff to latch onto injured targets and rapidly speed up the healing process. If the suit took hours upon hours than this staff was days upon days. Two months have gone by and she still wasn’t sure how she was going to speed up the process of healing without serious side effects or it failing altogether. 

During her time fretting over her project she still made time to be in the medical wing of Overwatch. She needed to make sure that her project wasn’t getting in the way of taking care of all the people who went on missions and came back injured. So, she would force herself out of her office and down to the wing to check up on patients and do paperwork. 

The day had started out like any other she got out of bed and dressed for work, which consisted of a white button-up tucked into a black pencil skirt topped with her white lab coat which had her name badge hanging from the left breast pocket. Mindlessly she made her way to the medical wing and too the nurse station asking for updates and progress on current patients. Once satisfied with the report she made her way to her desk and started up her computer as she looked through the pile of papers on her desk. As she shifted through the mind-numbing documents her attention was pulled away when a familiar voice called to her. 

“Dr. Ziegler I see you’ve already begun your day.” Without looking up she knew the voice to belong to Jack Morrison, the face of Overwatch. She separated the pile of papers into importance as she responded to the man standing in front of her desk. 

“Well of course Commander but I doubt you are here to see if I showed for work did you need something?” she asked with a bit of a smile on her face. She could hide her crush on the Commander from everyone but never from herself. No matter how hard she pushed her desires back she could never rid herself of them. Luckily the two of them had become friends and often spent time together so when they were alone she let he fantasies run wild in her head. Sadly though, the past few months she has been too busy to spend time with the blonde-haired Commander and she couldn’t lie it has put her in somewhat of a cranky mood. 

“No of course not, after all, I know you’ve been busy.” The doctor couldn’t help but sense a bit of hurt in his statement and she couldn’t stop herself from looking up and into his baby blue eyes. Before she could apologize he spoke again. “I only came by to introduce a new member to our crew she will be the lead medic for our Black Watch division as well as help around the medical wing.”

He stepped to the side and let the person behind him come into view. Standing feet from her desk was possibly the most regal looking woman she has ever laid eyes upon. She had short red locks that were styled to lay against her head, with a few expectations of locks that made up some bangs. She was clad in a black tux with a white button down and purple tie around her neck topped with a white lab coat with her name. She stood feet taller than the Swiss woman and easily towered over her with piercing cold eyes. Peering down at the blonde where two mismatched eyes that screamed power and dominance, a shiver went down her spine but of what she wasn’t so sure. 

“A Pleasure, my name is Moira O’Deorain. I’ve heard much of you upon my arrival, I look forward to hearing about your research.” She bowed and lowered her head towards the Doctor but before she could speak up Moira rose her head and looked into her eyes, an emotion passing through her eyes but the Doctor wasn’t fast enough to identify it. A blush radiated from the blonde and that only seemed to please the other woman because a smug smile spread across her face in a Cheshire grin. Seeing this the blonde fixed her jaw and glared at the woman, she was not going to be toyed by her. 

“Angela Ziegler.” She downcast her eyes to look back at her papers and shuffled through them as she spoke. “I suppose we will be spending some time together I hope we learn much from each other. “she said curtly and stopped moving the papers around so she could finally start working on the piles. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it then. If you need any help feel free to ask Ang- Dr. Ziegler.” He stumbled over her name as he tried to stay professional but she didn’t care. She did, however, care about him offering her help without asking her. She glared daggers at the man and he nodded to them both, ignoring Angela, and left leaving the other woman with her. 

“You must know each other well if he feels comfortable enough to address you by your first name.” she spoke in an accent which she identified as Irish. Angela said nothing as she turned her gaze to Moira, she had grabbed a chair from the nurse center and pulled it up to her desk sitting closer to her than necessary. Angela scooted to the right a bit to get some distance from them. “May I call you Angela?” she asked as she leaned across the other woman’s desk and looked up into her face. 

“You may not. Please feel free to call me Dr. Zeigler however. Now, as much as I love company may I ask what you are doing at my desk?” she asked a bit bitterly as she glared at the woman. 

“Well Dr. Zeigler they have yet to get me my own desk in this wing and I am to assist you. I hear that the medical wing takes up a lot of your time and that pulls you away from your research. I am here to lighten the load so we can make advancements. Also, you can call me Moira.” She added the smug grin still played on her face and Angela tried her best to play nice. 

“Well, Dr. O’Deorain I am glad for the help and will share my desk for today.” She turned back to her work and grabbed the smaller, less important pile to Moira and smiled. “Here you go.” The smug grin seemed to falter a bit and it no longer reached her eyes. She took the papers and leaned back in her chair to cross her leg over the other.

Her ankle rested on the knee of the other as she read over the papers, after a moment of skimming Moira leaned closer to Angela. Seeing the movement out of the corner of her eye she turned her head and found her face merely a few inches from Moira’s. Angela’s eyes firstly landed on her lips and they slowly turned into the smug grin she was beginning to hate but her eyes traveled up her slender face to her eyes. Those mixed eyes peered deeply into her's and she couldn’t help but feel a blush traveling up her neck. “W-w-wha-“ she didn’t get to finish her question before Moira spoke up. 

“A pen.” Her eyes flicked to the side and Angela’s soon followed. She found herself following the length of Moira’s arm to the jar in the far-right corner of her desk where she kept all of her pens and pencils. Moira’s long fingers were wrapped around a black pen that was sticking out of the jar closest to her reach. If the blonde had been blushing before then her face was simply aflame now. She quickly stood and excused herself from her own desk to retreat to the bathroom. 

Realizing she had made a fool of herself she hid away in a bathroom stall as she tried to collect herself. How could this woman come in here being all cocky and tease her without really trying? She hid her face in her hands as she thought about the tall slender woman sitting at her desk undoubtedly wearing that smug grin. After thinking about it some she chalked it up to her lack of sex and stress from work, that had to be it. So, once she finally cooled down she exited the bathroom stall and began to wash her face in an attempt to not only further her cool down but to wake herself up, she had pulled almost an allnighter again last night she had forced herself to sleep but only got about 3 hours. 

Leaving the bathroom, she dried her face and now made her way back to her desk only to find it empty. Angela wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or worried at the absents of the other woman but pushes that aside as she sits down and works on her paperwork. Exhaling a breath, she didn’t know she was holding she worked through paper after paper. Not sure how much time had passed she wasn’t pulled from her work until she felt something warm touch her cheek and she leaned subconsciously into it. Her eyes slid closed but snapped open when a soft chuckle sounded beside her. 

“You looked like you needed some coffee I went to the break room and asked around so I hope this is how you like it.” She didn’t move away just simply waited for Angela to grab the cup and after recovering from her shock she did. She willed herself not to blush at the kind gesture and mumbled a soft thank you before taking a sip from the cup. She hummed softly to herself as the hot beverage slid down her throat. Peering to her side she watched as the woman took a seat and picked up the papers in one hand while sipping her coffee from the other. 

Angela somehow found enough focus to get back to work and after thirty minutes of silence, she seemed to forget the woman as she worked. Hours passed as she worked on her papers and drank from her seemingly never-ending coffee cup her focus finally broke when a beeping blared through the wing. Angela pushed from her chair and ran to the noise which came from room A12 a man who had gone on a mission a few days ago and came back full of bullet holes. He had been stabilized after all the bullets were removed but something was going wrong if his heart monitor was any indication. As Angela entered the room she began ordering the nurses around. 

“He is having a heart attack we need to get him to the Catheterization lab now.” She ordered and as the nurse scrambled to grab the bed, Angela grabbed the head and began pushing him through the door. “We are going to perform a balloon angioplasty Amy and Sarah please prep for the procedure, James and Hannah take him to the room.” They quickly did as she asked and she went to the sink and began to wash her hands and arms before pulling on the proper attire for the operation. 

\----

Angela pulled off her gloves and gave the nurses the okay to clean up and return him to his room. Angela had completed the process well within the 90-minute requirements and slowly made her way back to the prep room to discard her pull over outfit, mask, and to rewash her hands. 

“That went well.” Angela couldn’t help but jump aside when the voice sounded beside her. She put a hand over her heart as she looked over at the redhead beside her. A smile spread across her face as she took in Angela’s reaction. The woman was dressed in the same disposable scrubs and a mask hanging from one ear. “Should I prep a balloon angioplasty for you as well Angela or are you alright?” the woman pulled the mask off and threw it away before pulling off her scrubs leaving her in dress pants, a white button down and her purple tie. 

“It’s Dr. Ziegler and no I just didn’t realize you where here.” She spoke quietly and turned away so she didn’t have to see how stunning the woman looked into a suit. 

“My apologies, however, I was with you the whole time you did very well in there.” She spoke confidently and strolled over to the smaller woman. Angela know felt just how small she was as the woman looked down at her only a foot away. “Your hands are very careful and precise.” Her breath ghost over Angela’s neck and she couldn’t stop her breath from hitching. “Since we will be working together closely we should get to know each other. How about we talk over dinner?” the taller woman asked and Angela only shuttered softly because she could feel every word on her skin. “Dr. Ziegler?”

“Yes.” She said a bit fast and kicked herself for it. Why would she agree to go out and eat with her, she wanted nothing to do with the other woman. How could she get so flustered at her age she wasn’t some teenager anymore she should be able to control her hormones. 

“Perfect I will grab you from your room at 8.” She stepped away so quickly it almost made Angela dizzy. The woman grabbed her coat hanging on a hook by the door and left without saying another word. What had she done…


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see. Here is another chapter and thank you to everyone who responded and left a kudos to my last one. I appreciate all of you! Again, this is not beta’d so feel free to let me know of any mistakes and I will fix them when I can. Also, SEXUAL CONTACT WARNING!!!

To say she was terrified would be an understatement, Angela couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a date. Not only that but with a woman? Not that she was against it but more that she never thought about it herself. One of the advantages of working for Overwatch was that they gave all of their staff an on-site room, it reminded her of the dorm rooms in college. All in all, it was more like a mini apartment than a dorm room. She found herself in her room looking through all the clothing she owned. What was she suppose to wear? She wanted to keep their relationship professional so she needed to dress more modestly but then again, she hasn’t been out in so long maybe she should dress up a bit. A smirk spread across her face as she reached deep in her closet, she knew exactly what to wear. 

Angela finally jumped out of the shower with a sigh of relief and steamrolled around the bathroom. She made her way to the mirror and dried herself off before she wiped the mirror of the steam. She looked at her appearance without any makeup on and realized just how much sleep she really needed. She rolled her shoulders and got to work so that she looked presentable for the night. She blow-dried her hair and curled the ends a bit for a wave effect before starting her makeup to cover the bags under her eyes. Once all of that was taken care of she put on her strapless bra and a matching black thong before tugging on her dress. She closed the bathroom door and looked at herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the back. Her dress was all black it reached from mid-neck to her feet but it wasn’t boring. It had open shoulders on each side and met on the back leaving a bit open ‘V’ cut in the back that stopped at her lower back, it shows off her flawless pale skin and had a slit up the right side to her upper thigh. She smirked in the mirror, there was no way Moira would be teasing her tonight. 

She walked back into her room to throw on her black high heels and walked to her dress to open her jewelry box. Inside she only had a few pieces of jewelry but she pulled out her long gold necklace that had a small golden dove, it had been her mom’s before she passed away. Her pale hand rested on the necklace for a moment before she heard a knock on the door and she couldn’t help but feel her pulse quicken in response. Now was her time to show this woman she wasn’t someone to mess with and she demanded authority like any other Doctor!

Angela made her way to the door and opened it slowly with her eyes downcast before she had the courage to look up and at the other women. She closed her eyes and raised her head and when it was all the way up she finally opened them to see blonde instead of red and blue eyes instead of mismatched ones. Confusion was the first emotion that passed over her until she really looked at the person before her. “Jack...” she spoke his name on an exhale and probably looked like a gapping fish. “Oh wow, you look…” he didn’t finish his sentence because Angela cut in. “What are you doing here?” that might have come out a bit harsh but it seemed to snap Jack out of the small trance he was in. 

“Oh yes… I wanted to come and ask how your first day with the new doctor went?” he spoke softly as he kept his eyes on her face but they flicked to her outfit once again before finally resting. It was then that she remembered what was happening and what she was wearing at the moment. “Oh gosh.” She whispered and he leaned a bit closer to hear her. “What was that?” she leaned back on instinct and raised her hands as a sort of barrier. “Oh, it went fine. She…” she swallowed she never actually check on the progress the other women had made so she was going to have to say something even if would be a lie. “Good, she was good and a big help.” She laughed softly. 

He laughed a bit, no doubt at how she was acting. “I’m glad I was a bit worried in the beginning because of the glare you sent her way.” He seemed to pause a bit before adding. “May I ask where you are going? You look really nice. I don’t remember ever seeing you like this.” He spoke softly to her and she couldn’t help but blush like a mad woman. “Oh, this old thing! I am just heading out wit-” her fit of awkward chuckles was cut off by another voice. 

“Ahh, I see you are ready Angela. I apologize for being a bit tardy-” She had been doing a light jog to Angela’s room but when she looked up and saw her with Jack Morrison she slowed to a walk until she was beside them. It was then that Angela noticed that she was taller than Jack and she couldn’t help but swallow at the seer height difference between the two females. “Oh Commander, I did not expect to see you. Did you need assistance?” she asked but it seemed to be a bit cold and Angela had to suppress a shiver. “No, I wa-” he began but Moira cut him off. “Perfect then if that is all Angela and I have a date and I’d hate to rush your discussion but we have reservations, it’s that right.” She turned her gaze to the blonde and gave her one of those smirks until she caught sight of Angela’s appearance and another emotion passed through her eyes before she could name them. The smaller women could only stumble out a small yea. 

Seeming to regain control of herself the taller women reached out her hand and offered it to the smaller doctor. “Shall we then?” she released a small hum after that Angela’s hand slid into hers. She looked over to Jack to address him before she left. “I’m sorry Jac- Commander I have to go but if you need a report or need me for an emergency call me.” She informed him as Moira began to pull them toward the exit of the apartments. 

Nothing was said as they got into a taxi and made their way to the restaurant that Moira had made a reservation at for them. Angela couldn’t help but stare down at her hands as the passing lights came in through the window and illuminated her face in the otherwise darkness. Soon the vehicle came to a stop and they both got out only for her to be standing in front of the most popular restaurant in town. It took months to get a reservation here. She couldn’t help but let her mouth fall a but open as she turned her head to search for the red-headed women only to find her at her side with an outstretched hand. “Shall we Angela?” 

They entered the restaurant with Angela’s arm wrapped around Moira’s and as the other women got their seats Angela took the time to finally look at Moira’s apparel. She was now in a white suit with a black button-up and a blue tie, the blonde had to suppress a blush from spreading. She wondered what they looked like together she had to shake her head a bit to come back to her senses. They were led to their table and Moira pulled out her chair for her before taking a seat for herself. Angela had mumbled out a small thank you before she had finished crossing the table to sit. 

“So how did you get us a reservation?” she asked the taller women, truthfully, she had been trying to get in here for a while but ever since it opened it has been booked. “I pulled some strings, I have some connections.” She smiled from across the table and Angela couldn’t help but love how smooth the women’s voice was. “Also, I’m sorry I haven’t said anything up until now but I simply couldn’t find the words to express how lovely you look tonight.” She said with a smile that Angela couldn’t help but see as only genuine. “I appreciate it, you look great as well.” She said with a blush but she had pulled up her menu to cover it up. A chuckle sounded from behind her menu and she couldn’t help but sink further behind her flimsy barrier. 

The night was passing quickly and Angela may have had one too many glasses of wine throughout the night. “That was the day I found out one does not take Ana’s daughter to a theme park without informing the women. Though in my defense she had asked me to watch her so she was in safe and capable hands.” Angela chuckled out as she took another sip from her glass and the waiter took their plates. “Well this Ana women sounds quite frightening, I will keep that in mind before I meet her,” Moira said behind her hand and she tried to cover her laugh. “Luckily, she is on a mission for a few more days, you have time to prepare beforehand.” Angela knew more than most how motherly and protective that women could be even to the clearly adult blonde. 

They got the check and Moira paid for the bill before they left in another taxi to get back to their apartments. They exited the taxi and Angela needed a bit of help getting out the alcohol was really getting to the Swiss women, after all, she hasn’t been out for a while and that meant drinking too. “Angela I am going to accompany you to your room.” She stated as she holds the women’s arm as they walked inside the building. Moira stayed true to her word as she helped the blonde to her room and Angela stumbled with the keys. Moira’s slender fingers pulled them from her grasp and unlocked the door for the women and Moira helped her inside of her room. 

“Where would you like to be Angela?” Moira asked and was shocked when the smaller women pushed her against the closest wall which knocked a picture off the wall and before she could say anything the blonde had grabbed her tie and pulled her down to smash their lips together. Moira hummed in surprise but quickly moved her hands to caress the smaller women’s face and deepen the kiss. Angela moaned into the kiss and pulled on her clothing more, no doubt wrinkling her suit. 

Moira collected herself and pulled away from the heated kiss. “Angela Darling, I don’t think this is a good idea. You are heavily intoxicated and I would rather explore your body when you are in your right mind.” She said in a lust filled voice as she slowly began to push Angela away. Angela moaned in the loss of contact and looked up into the women’s mismatched eyes. “Moira, I want you.” It was a simple statement that mixed with Angela pulling Moira close again was enough for her to believe Angela knew what she wanted. “Well, I’ve never been one to disappoint.” She said with a hungry grin. 

Moira leaned down and kissed Angela deeply and wrapped her hands around her thighs and hoisted her up so the blonde was around her waist and the two didn’t separate for a second. Moira moved them around the apartment until she found the bedroom and threw the blonde onto the bed. “Are you sure Angel?” she asked as she towered over the smaller Doctor. “Please” was all the other women said and Moira dove forward to wrap her hands around her thighs and yanked her to the edge of the bed and then slid her hand along the slit in her dress before moving the black fabric out of the way to expose the black thong the other women had been wearing. The women under her shivered a bit from the cold air that she was now exposed too and Moira quickly intended to replace the warmth she was missing. 

Her slender fingers still wrapped around her thighs as she reached forward and began to stroke the blonde’s clit and up and down the length of her sex. The red-haired women placed kisses along her thighs and seemed to feed off of all the moans that escaped the women laying in the bed. When the women’s fingers began to become wet from the women’s slick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!... This is a cliffhanger, right? Oh well, thank you for reading feel free to leave me comments! Until next time.


	3. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos and comments keep me alive! I love the feed back guys and I appreciate it! Again this does not have a beta so sorry. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. 
> 
>  
> 
> There maybe some flash backs from the night before, but I didn't write anymore into the smut. The smut later on will probably go into more detail.

The first thing she noticed when she started to stir in the morning was the sun. It must have been peeking out from behind the curtains because the heat warmed her face as she snuggled into her pillow. The second thing she noticed was that her pillow was so warm but seemingly less soft then the last time she cuddled it in her sleep. Squeezing her eyes closed she willed herself to stay asleep and not to get up, after all, today she didn’t have to go into work until the afternoon. Angela wanted to sleep as long as possible, after all, she has been missing a lot of sleep lately. So the blonde squeezed the pillow tighter and rubbed her face into it longingly, wishing for sleep to take over again. It might have worked if her pillow hadn’t start chuckling under her… chuckling?

The blonde women quickly snapped her eyes open and looked down at the ‘pillow’ her head had been resting on only to find the usual white missing and instead a black button down. Angela slowly let her eyes wander upward from the torso she currently had herself wrapped around. Blue eyes landed on mismatched eyes in horror while the other woman seemed to have a more pleased look. Angela quickly pulled away and threw herself to the other side of the bed and clutch the blanket. “ W-what are you doing in my bed?” she asked obviously shaken by the start of her morning.

The other woman seemed a bit taken back as well by her response but soon collected herself and pushed into a sitting position. “Do you not remember last night?” she asked in her usual cool voice as she peered over at the smaller women from across the bed. The question seemed to trigger a few flashbacks from the night before. She remembered Jack coming to her room, the date, and slowly she began piecing the rest of the night together. She remembered slamming Moira against the wall by the doorway and knocking down a picture frame. She recalled hands roaming her body, the same hands undressing her, and lips pressing kisses to her thighs. Oh my…

Moira’s eyes never left the other woman and she seemed to watch her as realization washed over her features. A deep blush rose from the blonde's neck and spread out over her face and to her ears. It was as if she could still feel her lingering touch and the pleasure from the night before. Angela looked down and was relieved to see she had a big t-shirt covering her body and she wasn’t completely bare. Moira must have put it on her before they both passed out from the night's events.

Blue eyes shot up when she felt the shift in the bed, she watched as Moira got out of bed and began to dress. She pulled on the white dress pants from the night before and donned her sock and shoes as well. Angela couldn’t help a ping of hurt run through her chest as she watched. It wasn’t like she was expecting the woman to stay with her all day or something but she didn’t think she would just leave. Her hands clutched around the blanket more as she drew it to her chest. The movement must have caught the eyes of the taller woman because she looked over and gave a soft smile.

“I’m going to grab some food from the cafeteria so we can have breakfast. Jack gave me the same schedule as you so we aren’t due in until later. I’ll be back.” Angela looked back up at her in a bit of shock. She looked just in time to watch her hand fall back to her side. It looked like she was reaching out for something but the other woman was leaving before she could ask for what. A soft click informed her that she was now alone in her apartment and she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

Throwing the blanket aside she crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower plus showering always helped to clear her mind and think. Once inside she shut the door and pulled off the oversized shirt and blushed as she looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was her usual pale skin but covered it love marks and bites. She raised her hand and brushed a mark on her collarbone and bit her lip as a flashback of Moira’s teeth biting into that spot. She had moaned upon receiving it and most all the others as well, she never thought something like this would happen last night. The only other thing that covered her body was the thong she had wore the night before so she quickly stripped them off and climbed into the shower.

Moving the dial to warm she moved to get under the spray of water and sighed into the jets pouring on her. The warmth of the shower eased her mind and comforted her as she ran her hands through her hair. She stood under the water for a while to unwind and relax before washing her body and her hair. Once done she turned off the shower and stepped out into the fogged up bathroom. She dried herself off with a towel and wrapped herself up before exiting the bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom she was once again in her room and as she walked towards the dresser she peered into the living room and kitchen to see Moira placing the food on the table. Angela quickly moved from the door frame and went to her dresser so she could dress. Pulling out a new pair of underwear, black shorts, and a blue t-shirt from back at college.

Finally dressed and ready as she would ever be she walked out of her room and into the open space known was her kitchen and living area. The moment she entered the kitchen half of the apartment Moira was looking her way. “I got you a few items from the menu, I wasn’t sure what you would like,” she spoke in a softer tone the usual. On the table were eggs, sausage, an apple, and a bagel. She tried to hold back a smile and tried to stomp on any feelings that seemed to be coming alive. She just needed to remind herself that this is just a fling, a hookup, a one-time thing. Angela pulled out a chair and took a seat only to realize Moira retreated more into the kitchen. She was now leaning up against her counter as she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes stared down at the lid of her beverage. It was then she noticed the woman had also gotten her a coffee.

They ate in a rather comfortable silence considering the elephant in the room and Angela couldn’t say with 100% honestly that she hated the company. She ended up eating most of the food but left the apple for another time. Cleaning up the food Angela moved around her kitchen and around the other women who still hasn’t moved from against the counter. For a second the blonde wondered if the ginger could sense her discomfort about the whole situation and was trying to put some space between them.

Ignoring the thought she finished her task and looked at the clock, it was about to be noon and they both had to be in the office by 2 so she turned to Moira about to mention it when she was cut off. “ I should be heading back to my room. I have a few things I need to take care of and get ready for the day.” She pushed off the counter and grabbed her jacket from the couch before heading towards the front door. Angela followed her to the door and walked her out the entrance. As Moira walked down the hallway she raised her hand it a sort of wave as she spoke. “ See you in the office Angela.” and with that, she rounded the corner. “It’s Doctor to you!” she tried to call after her but no doubt she was gone.

The blonde stood there for a bit longer before she went to turn around and head back into her room. Right as she turned around she was met with piercing blue eyes and golden locks of hair. “Jack!” she all but shrieked into the man’s face as she grabbed her chest and backed up in shock. “ You need to stop scaring me like that!” she informed the Commander but as she looked at his face she knew something was off. “Jack?”

The Commander took a step forward and began to speak in his leader's tone, and she knew then that this wasn’t him checking in but a business talk. “We have a problem and need you now in the med bay. I will brief you on the way please dress quickly.” That was all he said as he looked down at her. She quickly ran back into her room and stripped. She pulled on black dress pants and a maroon turtleneck to cover the evidence from the night before meeting him back outside her room.

“Operation Harris was a success but trouble arises during evac.” Angela instantly knew what he was talking about. It was the mission that Captain Amari was sent on. “ Three of the members were injured and because of this, we had to bring them home a bit early. They were supposed to hang back and try to gather some more information.” As he spoke they made long strides to the medical bay. Once there he led her to the room they were all in and nurses were running in and out of the door as they tried to hook them up to IVs. “They are all yours Doc.” she gave her a pat on the back and then exited the room.

Walking around the room and looked at the quick files that had been made up for each of them. They were all laying in beds and being hooked up and given painkillers as she determined what all needed to be done. Luckily two of them were okay and only needed a few stitches or a bullet removed that was in a mostly harmless place. So she sent them off to trusted doctors to get that done while she looked into the last file. Not only was this the worst of the three but it was also Captain Amari. Angela pushed back the fear and concern as she looked down at the injured woman. Currently, she was out could but luckily she was hooked up and ready to go into surgery. She had two bullets still in her body and a broken leg that needed to be corrected and set. She called in her nurses and the all processed to wheel her into surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not sure where I plan to go with this story. If anyone wants to throw out ideas that could be cool. If not I'll figure it out as I go. Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue or throw it into a fire and pretend I never posted it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
